


Разумеется, это правда

by Kris_Loud



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Loud/pseuds/Kris_Loud





	Разумеется, это правда

 

Интересно, когда все-таки все началось?

Когда гороскоп прокомментировал, что на ближайший месяц у Скорпионов и Раков очень плохая совместимость?

Когда Шутоку проиграли академии Ракузан?

Или же когда Такао наконец признался Мидориме, что любит его?

Ответ на эти вопросы Казунари на самом деле искать не хотелось: присутствовал страх, что верным окажется третий вариант. Он, кстати, был очень даже подходящим, стоило лишь вспомнить мигом ставшую напряженной обстановку, в которой прозвучало признание.

Такао и Мидорима тогда отправились вместе со всей командой Шутоку в боулинг. Чья это была инициатива, никто толком так и не понял, но подозрения в основном падали на Казунари. Что противоречило тому, что он всего лишь один раз кинул шар, сбил одну кеглю и уселся за столик к Шинтаро, который листал прихваченный с собой томик стихов и не обращал внимание на вопящих сокомандников.

Брюнет, ради исполнения цели отдалившийся от других парней, придумывал хитроумные способы, как бы получше признаться объекту своей симпатии в этой самой симпатии, чтобы все вело в какое-нибудь интересующее его русло.

Однако все испортил сам бомбардир, подняв голову и прямо спросил:

\- Почему ты так долго на меня смотришь?

\- Потому что я тебя люблю, Шин-чан, - машинально вырвалось у Такао. Рот тут же захлопнулся, чтобы не сказать еще какую-нибудь глупость, только уже было поздно. Глаза Мидоримы расширились, он привстал, но тут же сел обратно. На его лице медленно появлялось очень странное выражение. Что Казунари мог сказать с уверенностью: там не было и намека на радость или оправданные надежды. Ну что ж… Такое развитие событий он не предполагал. И вернуть время назад теперь не получится.

Резко отодвинул стул и, красиво развернувшись, ушел… Ага. Двадцать раз. Продолжил сидеть и, как идиот, глядеть на явно смущенного неожиданностью Мидориму. Тот снял очки, протер их специальной тряпочкой, обычно аккуратно сложенной и лежащей в футляре, водрузил обратно, покрутил соединенными большими пальцами.

\- Хм… Такао, это, разумеется, шутка? – наконец-то подал голос он. Казунари молился, чтобы сокомандники вернулись к ним, чтобы не было возможности ответить на этот вопрос и разрушить все окончательно и бесповоротно…

Но никто не мешал представившейся возможности. Такао мог ответить, что он пошутил, брякнул глупость наобум… или ответить честно. При выборе второго ответа он почувствовал, как окреп его голос, враз ставший каким-то чужим:

\- Разумеется, нет. Это правда. Я люблю тебя, Мидорима Шинтаро. – А вот теперь можно было уйти. И снова что-то удерживает здесь, не дает подняться с места. Пальцы нервно обхватили стакан с водой.

Парочка за соседним столиком заинтересованно покосилась на парней. Возможно, даже они почувствовали, как между этими двумя будто проскользнул порыв ледяного ветра, враз отдаливший их друг от друга.

\- Извини, но я к тебе не испытываю никаких чувств.

 _Не испытываю никаких чувств…_ Стакан полетел вниз, разбился с немелодичным звоном о плитку бара, сверкающие осколки разлетелись во все стороны. Один из них на лету царапнул оголенную лодыжку Такао, оставив за собой след из кровавых бисерин.

Лучше бы он просто помолчал, оставляя самую крохотную, самую маленькую тень надежды. Идиот. Честный и не имеющий понятия о такте идиот, разбивший все мечты Казунари – и, возможно, лишивший его самой воли к жизни.

\- Я… все понял, Шин-чан, - неловко пробормотал он, отвернувшись, сдерживая непрошенные слезы. – Извини.

***

Он был бы рад совсем не видеться с Мидоримой Шинтаро… Впрочем, кого Такао старается обмануть? Его тянет к напарнику, и баскетбол – то немногое, что их связывает. Единственное, что связывает их сейчас, когда закончились совместные прогулки и поездки. Интересно, что никто из них об этом не заговаривал. Просто после тренировок каждый уходил сам по себе.

Видеть каждый день прежнего друга и осознавать возникшую между ними пропасть – врагу не пожелаешь, насколько гадкие ощущения. Появилось слишком много свободного времени, которое он мог посвятить себе. А хотелось бить кулаком в стену и давиться слезами, пока никто не видит. Никто из команды не знает, в чем причина подавленного настроения Казунари, но и не спрашивает. Впрочем, могут же и догадываться, верно? Он же без ума от него…

Шинтаро, наверное, опасался, что их испортившиеся отношения помешают слаженной игре, однако его опасения не оправдались. На площадке они всецело доверяли друг другу. Здесь ничего не изменилось. В этом заключалась какая-то горькая ирония: что бы вы ни испытывали друг к другу за пределами спортзала, здесь вам придется стараться изо всех сил и оставаться на уровне. Что оба игрока и делали.

Прыжок в воздух с пустыми руками – пас от Казунари – заброс мяча в корзину. Сетка почти не шевелится. Оцубо одобрительно кивает, оценивая работу, и сообщает о завершении тренировки.

И после нее Мидорима и Такао расходятся по домам, стараясь не встречаться друг с другом взглядами.

***

Подошел к концу первый триместр, и все ученики – разумеется, кроме отстающих – отправились наслаждаться летним отдыхом. Тренер команды Шутоку, махнув рукой, заявил, что в тренировочный лагерь они отправятся ближе к концу каникул. У некоторых эта новость вызвала недовольное ворчание: было бы неплохо потренироваться вместе с Сейрин. Как в прошлом году. Но нет так нет. Все равно встретятся на следующем матче.

У Такао появился слабый отблеск надежды и желания попробовать все сначала. Хотя бы вернуть обратно их вполне себе неплохую дружбу. А затем – кто знает, как все повернется? Такао был готов бороться за Мидориму Шинтаро. Главное – справиться со своим страхом. Тот, между прочим, заставляет проглатывать язык в присутствии зеленоволосого парня.

Сейчас прижата плечом к уху трубка: руки заняты ковырянием в рикше. Отрывистые гудки, вынуждающие нервничать и отвлекающие от дела. В обыкновении Шин-чана, когда хочет избежать какого-то разговора. Так продолжается около минуты. Казунари хочет уже отключаться, как на звонок отвечают:

\- Да? – еще короче, чем гудок, и тон, будто ответивший куда-то спешит.

\- Привет, Шин-чан, - усмехается Такао, поправляя телефон. – Как смотришь на то, чтобы на каникулах куда-нибудь сходить? Например, скоро будет летний фестиваль, и там наверняка можно будет сыграть в стритбол…

\- Такао, - прерывает его Шинтаро. Недоволен. Опаздывает… - Я сегодня улетаю в Австралию, у меня там дела, так что до сентября меня в Токио не будет. - … на самолет в другую страну, где не будет никакой возможности встретиться. Никакой возможности попробовать все сначала. И все бы ничего, подождать можно всегда...

Он не сказал ему, не предупредил. И сам не позвонил бы, не сообщил, что отправляется на другой континент на несколько месяцев. Не посчитал нужным, словно они с Такао были даже не сокомандниками – просто знакомыми.

Казунари оперся о дверцу рикши, с отстраненным удивлением слушая свой мерзко бодрый голос:

\- О, Шин-чан, здорово! Привезешь фотографии оттуда, ладно? А еще – магнитик не забудь!

«Магнитик». Будничное слово заставило поморщиться от своего нелепого звучания, а в трубке уже звучало торопливое: «Угу». И гудки прерванного звонка.

Такао медленно отнял телефон от уха, с недоумением посмотрел на него, все так же медленно положил на бортик и запрокинул голову, глядя в безоблачно-синее небо. _Это хорошо, в такую погоду самолет долетит без проблем…_ \- пронеслось в голове. Парень горько усмехнулся. Как бы Мидорима не относился к нему, сам Такао не мог не беспокоиться о нем. И ничего поделать с этим было нельзя.

Казунари продолжал любить, несмотря ни на что.

***

Лето тянулось невероятно медленно, тягуче, то поливая Токио теплыми дождями, то плавя горьковатый воздух. Ничего интересного не происходило. Абсолютно ни-че-го. Если раньше, гуляя с Шинтаро, Такао обращал внимание на всякие мелочи и находил в них что-то веселое, то сейчас все казалось чересчур будничным, привычным, обыденным, не стоящим внимания. Сыграть пару раз с Кайдзе и Сейрин, поучаствовать в стритбольном матче – все это захватывало максимум на несколько часов.

Да и что ему можно было делать на площадке без Шин-чана?

Правда, предаваться тоске и унынию было не в характере Казунари, так что он занимал день всем чем только можно. Научился наконец кататься на скейтборде, подтянул младшую сестру в баскетболе, навещал библиотеку и книжные магазины, пробовал что-то рисовать, но бросил: в каждом рисунке было что-то от одного-единственного человека.

Только ночью, когда за окном мерцали фонари, а ноутбук мигал лампочками зарядки, воспоминания, вернее, определенное воспоминание наваливалось на него, не давало спокойно уснуть. И он постоянно ждал, хотя и было ясно, что ни звонка, ни сообщения от **него** не будет. Казунари ощущал себя щенком, потерявшим хозяина. Хотелось тихонько выть, выплескивая тоску, чтобы наутро снова стать веселым и неунывающим Такао Казунари.

Который никогда не признается, до какой степени ему плохо.

При редких встречал с Кагами и Куроко парень замечал на себе пристальный взгляд распасовщика. При определенной наблюдательности в нем можно было заметить сочувствие. И понимание.

\- Такао-кун, могу я с тобой поговорить? – осторожно интересуется он.

\- Все в порядке, Куроко, - смеется Такао, приобнимая паренька за плечи и игнорируя вспыхнувшего Кагами. – Просто соскучился по Шин-чану.

Соскучился. Еще до того как он улетел. Со дня этого самого глупого признания в истории. Но это Куроко знать не обязательно. Поди, и сам догадается.

***

Друг напротив друга. У того самого здания, где команда Шутоку ходила играть в боулинг. И на улице – снова дождь. И оба – без зонтов, стоят под козырьком темного – на ремонте – помещения.

\- Привет, - Такао улыбается, отчего-то часто смаргивая. – Я очень рад тебя видеть снова, Шин-чан.

Он смотрит куда-то в стену, не в силах смотреть в лицо Мидориме. Он не верит, что все хорошо. Сейчас между ними расстояние ничуть не меньшее, чем когда Шинтаро был в Австралию. И в то же время – слышат дыхание друг друга. У обоих – прерывистое. Но сегодня шаг вперед или назад предстоит сделать именно ему.

\- Такао… - голос срывается, нарушая идеальный образ, накатившие слезы сдавливают горло, - я скучал.

Казунари переводит взгляд на Мидориму. Смаргивает слезы. На щеках остаются мокрые дорожки. Тело с трудом подчиняется, когда он делает шаг к напарнику, крепко обнимает его и шепчет:

\- Я тоже.

 


End file.
